The present disclosure relates to road scene processing. In a more particular example, the disclosure relates to technology for generating and exchanging road scene descriptions between vehicles
Today, some newer vehicles rely on information about the vehicles' environment, such as the outside environment, for various different applications related to driver assistance, passenger safety and comfort, and communication with external services for diagnosis and maintenance purposes. However, these existing approaches generally only use the information to adapt their own vehicle behavior. These vehicles are typically unaware of the processing being performed by other nearby vehicles, and are often unable to react to oncoming situations because they are unable to detect those situations themselves, or to the extent they can detect various situations, the detection of those situations is often incomplete or inaccurate. As a result, the in-vehicle systems may provide passengers with inaccurate information and/or the driving assistance provided by the systems may not improve, or in some cases worsen, the driving experience or the safety of the user.
In some example applications, navigation systems require the user to be involved in sharing the current road scene information to other vehicles. In particular, these solutions may require the user to proactively report a traffic situation that other drivers should be aware of to a central communication infrastructure. The central communication infrastructure then broadcasts such information to other vehicles of the system. However, these existing techniques are subjected to the subjective observation and assessment of the road scene by the user who reports the situation. Also, these solutions potentially cause undesired distraction while the user is driving.